Dresses
by El loopy
Summary: How did they convince Kyoya to wear a dress? Inspired by episode 1x9 ' A challenge from Lobelia girl's academy.' Oneshot. One-sided Kyoya x Haruhi


_**A/N How did they get Kyoya to go along with it?**_** Inspired by episode 1x9 ' A challenge from Lobelia girl's academy.'**

* * *

><p><span>The dress<span>

"That's your plan?" the twins spoke unanimously, looking at each other with the 'boss has gone crazy' expression.

"Just think about it!" Tamaki was determined. "If we all dress up as girls then our Haruhi will see that she doesn't need to leave to have female company."

"Got to say boss..." Hikaru responded.

"...this is more crazy than your usual plans," Karou finished.

"Fine then," Tamaki tossed his hair in frustration. "You have a better idea?"

There was total silence before a tiny voice piped up, "Tama-chan, will I look cute as a girl?"

Tamaki looked down at Hunny thoughtfully, imagining him wearing a dress, with ringlets in his hair and he smiled. "Yes, I believe you would."

Hunny beamed. "Count me in," he giggled. "Sounds like fun."

Tamaki turned hopefully to the twins.

They looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Sounds like it could be a good laugh."

Hunny looked at them innocently and blinked his childlike eyes. "I bet Haruhi will like it."

"Count us in Boss," they chorused.

Now the four of them turned to the remaining two members of the club and looked at them hopefully.

"Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked brightly.

The stoic youth didn't beat around the bush. "No."

Tamaki's face fell but Hunny just laughed lightly and skipped up to hang off Mori's arm.

"Don't worry Tama-chan. We'll find something good for Takashi to wear."

Now Kyoya looked up at the staring eyes and met each and every one of them with a cold aloofness.

"I shall see you all tomorrow," he stated and headed for the door.

"What do you think to the plan Kyoya?"

The shadow prince paused in the doorway and flashed a look at his president.

"I shall see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Back at home Kyoya sat heavily on his bed and rubbed his hand over his face.<p>

How had she done it? How had she gotten under his skin?

Every day he watched with shrewd eyes as Tamaki and the twins doted on her. They vied for her attention and approval and Kyoya used it to his advantage. Photos of Haruhi as a middle school girl were particularly popular. Even Mori and Hunny seemed to have fallen under the spell of the 'natural', but that was precisely why of course. They loved her because she was so genuine.

Kyoya dropped his head into his hands. He had been so careful. He was always so careful not to get attached. It was always about business. It was all about what could he could get out of it. Ultimately it surely made no difference to him if she came to Ouran or not. The Girl's Academy would pay off her debt and that should be where his interest ended. So when precisely had this latest development occurred?

Kyoya felt silken sheets under his fingers again, and the soft skin of a girl wearing a pretty dress. Again he watched her emerge from the bathroom, looking so unusually feminine and delicate, but with that stubborn streak behind her eyes. He'd known what he had to do. He'd known what he had to risk...and her response had surprised him.

She had not been afraid. She had understood. She was no simpering, swooning guest to be wooed and pandered to; she was strong, and stubborn, and...pragmatic. She saw things that others didn't and on this occasion she saw straight through him.

"_You have nothing to gain from it."_

She had looked him straight in the eye and called him out.

Kyoya took his glasses off and tried to rub the memory from behind his eyes. No one had ever done that before. He imagined her standing in front of him now, her eyes burning into his as she challenged him again with just a look, waiting for him to admit what they both knew.

He didn't want her to leave.

If looking foolish was the only reason he could find not to go along with his intrepid leader's plan then that wasn't really good enough; because he knew Haruhi, and he knew this might just work.

Standing up abruptly Kyoya pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit speed dial.

"Normally I think your plans are off the mark," he told Tamaki the second he picked up the phone, without even a hello, "and I think this one is no different...but you can consider me in tomorrow."


End file.
